Rain, In Any Form, Is Still Rain
by BlackFoxGirl
Summary: Being alone makes the heart cold and bitter sometimes but company can warm it up..... a new danger and a mysterious past and destiny can take that away or make it stronger.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note- I don't own Wolf's Rain but I do own Serena and Omicron and possible other original characters. I dedicate this story to my friend Meg. She absolutely loves Wolf's Rain. Anyway, enjoy!

December 7, 2155

I will begin this story but you may not believe me as I'm telling you this. I don't blame you ;sometimes I find it hard to believe myself. You may ask me why I'm writing this down ,aren't you? Well, it 's a record ...it is a record in case I do not survive this journey. This "record" is meant to be read by another's eyes in case I do not make it. It is meant to make you think about good and evil and people's views about this issue ,,,, the issue that has haunted all living creatures since the dawn of time.

My name is Rain and I am currently 17 years old. I have jet-black hair with blue streaks in it and hazel eyes with a tannish complexion . I consider myself ordinary-looking but my _friend_ differs with me on that issue. I was born a wolf hunter's daughter and used to live in the snowy mountains in log cabin . I have a scar on my neck from a huge animal. I never saw the beast because it was late at night and there was no moon. My life was filled with the good and the bad. I barely remember my home now ever since I met **_him._**

It was a cold day like any other . I awoke early and decided to go hunting to make money to be able to afford to buy food for my lunch since I was too poor to buy my own food in the city at anytime I felt like it. I never liked the city; it's so corrupt and dirty. But anyway, no one was there to say "Good morning!" or " Are you hungry? Do you want some breakfast?" That's because my mother died when I was three and my dad died when I was 14 of frostbite; my dad was my only comfort. The mountains are very cruel to anyone who lives there. We used to hunt wolves and skin off their fur for money. But for some reason my dad hated wolves with a passion . He said it was because of the prophecy that one day wolves would make it to Paradise and all humankind will be killed. That kind of belief to me back then was a little _out there. _And if it was true , I realized that there was nothing any of us could do about it. If there world's gonna end ,then the world's gonna end. Plus, the wolves have never harmed me or my family in any way, as far as my knowledge goes. If I ever saw a wolf, I would never shoot it; that was my dad's job. I could never harm a thing. So as I was saying, I got my long range hunting rifle and short dagger to hunt for rabbits for their fur; rabbit fur doesn't rake in as a large profit as wolf fur but it's pretty close. It was cold out since the snow covered the ground, so I decided to wear my black-rabbit fur parka. The forest was misted over with an eerie mist. Mist makes it harder to hunt down the prey and sometimes wild animals try to hunt the hunter. I headed over to the barn where my Arabian black horse, Black Apocalypse, was stabled. After feeding him, cleaning and finally tacking him, I led him out of the stable and led him into the winter's wonderland.

I scanned the wooded scene before me to look for a friend of mine. Then .........I saw her; she is the second reason why I don't shoot wolves and a secret I kept from my father when he was alive. She came sprinting down the mountain side as silent as a rose petal falling toward the earth. Her fur was blacker than black and her eyes gleamed a beautiful gold. Her paws barely made an imprint in the snow. She has long running legs and a long snout with a powerful nose at the end. Yeah, you guessed it,,, she's a wolf. I swear any hunter (poacher in my definition) would love to hunt her down for her soft fur and her gleaming white teeth. But I make sure that doesn't happen . I will explain in a future entry as to why she is so special to me . Omicron (that's her name) always greets me with a happy yip and that day was no different. She wagged her tail furiously and licked my outstretched hand. " Ok, Omicron. Today, we work as a team like always. Let's hope we don't encounter any huge animals like a rabid bear or something. " She understood , like always. I didn't know how much irony dripped from my words but now when I look back I see how ironic they were.

I must stop writing. My hand is getting sore and we are moving again when the moon reaches the top of the sky. I will write more when I have the time.


	2. Ch2 The Mountain

Disclaimer: I don't anything except for Rain and Omicron.

Author's note: Part of this fanfic will be written in journal entries and part of it will be written in regular style(I describe everything). I'm letting you know so you won't be confused. Happy Reading!

December 9, 2155

Finally I have some time to work on my record. I have traveled with my friend for three days without stopping. But that's not important now; let me finish my last entry.

As I was saying, I met Omicron for the usual hunt and greeted me, which consisted of licks and happy yaps. I scanned my surroundings before mounting Black Apocalypse and gently kicked him into a slow trot and rode up the snowy mountain trail. Now let me explain. You can't find good game by staying on the trail; you have to go off trail for the good stuff. After 20 minutes on the mountain trail, we went into the dense parts and slowed down Apocalypse to a walk. Omicron was right ahead of me tail down, so as not to attract attention with her eyes, ears, and nose alert. I declare she could surprise even the stealthiest of ninjas. The wind started to get more of a nasty bite so I pulled down my black cowboy hat further down to protect my face (can you tell that I like black? ). The woods can be a scary place if you don't know how to travel in it. Omicron ran ahead a little but she knows not to stray too far. Then it hit me; the forest was too quiet. Silence in a place like this is never good.

I signaled to Black into a canter to see why that place was too quiet; I don't know why but I got nervous and a little scared. Also, the scar on my neck started to burn a little; that always happens when I get nervous, which isn't very often. I rubbed it and the burning stopped. But..... what I heard next chilled me to the bone. Omicron yelped and howled with such pain, Black instantly knew to head into a full gallop. As we got closer to her, I noticed splatters of blood and prayed to God that it wasn't hers. Then we got to a craggy clearing that slanted upwards. Then I knew the reason why she yelped in pain. A huge deformed bear took a couple of swipes at Omi and now her side was gushing blood, her ebony fur ripped apart, and she lay passed out on the ground. Crimson blood dripped from its claws and seeing that, well, it put me into a fixed rage of vengeance.

Leaping of Black, I pulled out my rifle and fired at the bear's face. The bullet only grazed its ear and I had miscalculated the bear's next attack. It knocked me off my feet with one powerful swing but surprisingly, it didn't draw any blood. Landing on one's stomach doesn't feel too good. The force from the blow hurt so bad I couldn't stand up and my vision was getting blurry. What happened next still puzzles me to this very day.

The bear roared in such pain that the ground shook a little and at first I thought, "What can give a huge animal like that such pain like that? Certainly not Omi.......she's.......passed out." The next noise was coming from behind me,. It was a low growl that sounded like it came from a large dog. While trying to turn around to get a look at the scenario, I also tried to blink away the blurriness to see better. I saw the huge deformed bear on the ground on its back with a large gray mass on it. But before I could get a chance to see what the gray mass was, it lept off and the huge animal was on all fours ready to strike an unforgiving blow. Then a thought occurred to me; I realized I had grabbed the wrong gun. I had only put two shots in the weapon and had only _one_ shot left. " I better make this count," I said as I lifted the gun to take proper aim. What I remember next was a sound like cracking thunder and the huge mighty animal had passed on to the next life. Finally, all the blurriness was gone from my eyes. An almost inaudible bark came from behind, and I whirled around to see what it was. I suddenly knew what the gray mass was.

On a little cliff above me, standing proudly was a large gray canine of some sort. It stared at me with the most gorgeous gold eyes I had ever seen and its gray coat seemed to shimmer. It seemed a bit standoffish and at the same time humble. I lay down my gun because I was mesmerized by it and I wanted to show it I meant it no harm. It lowered its head and bore its golden gaze into my eyes, as if trying to read into the depths my soul. But what caught my attention was a large x-shaped scar on its proud chest. "Thank you," was all I said to it. I wanted to say beautiful words of gratitude to it but couldn't think of any because of what it did next.

He raised his head toward the sky and emitted a short and low howl. Although it was short, I was further entranced and thought it the most beautiful sound ever created. Then it whirled around and it disappeared out of my sight leaving me in the bitter and cold domain of old man winter. It was only then, in the coldness, that I realized that I had seen my first _wolf_ in many long and..... lonely years. I must stop writing for now. Good-bye.

Hey all! Hoped you enjoyed it. Email me if you have some constructive criticism not insults. See ya!


	3. Ch3 Bittersweet Memories

Hello! Sorry for not updating in such a long time! On to Ch. 3! BTW, this will be written in Darcia's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain, just Rain and Omicron

****

Ch. 3- Memories can be..._painful and powerful_

Darcia's POV

She must not be harmed. Not now, not ever. I need her and want her. She must not be harmed. She was my love then and still is. We were so young when we first; a childlike love. But as we aged, our love matured and bloomed. We were rarely apart. I remember her sweet kisses filled with fiery passion, her soft lips like rose petals and the graceful curve of her slender body. Her touch was gentle as a summer's breeze. Her scent was sweeter than the sweetest flower in her long, luscious hair that I would twirl in my fingers. She played games with for no apparent reason. Her favorite place to be, whenever she hid as a way to tease me, was the flower field. She would hid among the flowers until I had found her. She would then kiss me as a reward for always being able to locate her. My dearest love wasn't hard to find for I had such a strong connection to her; it was as if we were one soul. Whenever I was near her, I trembled slightly. To me she is a flower... a flower maiden sent from the gods as a gift to me.

We talked of what Paradise was like. We talked of how someday we would travel together for the search of this Paradise. We would wed in Paradise and live together in happiness. I longed for such a life; a life with _her_.

I loved her more than life itself. But fate tore us apart. The gods were jealous of our love so they took her away from me. They had messengers to help them. Those damned wolves. They are the messengers of death and I wish for their total annihilation! They...they took her away from me. My dearest love. They somehow cursed her and she slowly withered away. I promised her I would find a way to cure her, that I would not rest until I found the cure. I later found out that by getting her to Paradise before the wolves' sickness consumed her, she would be totally cured. _Wolves_. They were the ones that made her ill. They, too, sought out Paradise but only from themselves. They are creatures from hell who only seek out destruction, power and pain. I hate them with all my being and I swear to kill them all. Then, she passed away. Taken from...me. That was the most painful day of my life. I spent many days by myself wishing that she would somehow return.

As the days wore on ,suddenly, I knew then that no matter what happened, she would never come back. But then a revelation hit me. I could avenge her death by reaching Paradise first. I would rule in her name. Foolish white wolf! He thought he could beat me, stop me but he didn't. Victory was mine. I opened Paradise but something went wrong...I had died. Although I had changed into a wolf it wasn't enough. I was still partly human and _The Book of the Moon _says only a wolf would know how to open it and live. I was still human. Failure. I loathe that word. Failure was what caused her to die.

But now I have been given a second chance. I am revived once more and it seems that the gods have given me a second chance. A chance to get things right. I will not allow a mistakes, not this time.

My heart swelled with joy and my eyes burst with tears of happiness of that special day. The day I learned that she too was revived. My love was alive again. I searched for her endlessly and then I found her! My dearest love is alive. I now watch over her protecting her from harm...from those devils from hell. Wolves. I will slaughter them.

That's the end. Hoped you liked it! RR! No flames!


End file.
